SNOW-STORM
by The Gentleman With A Cane
Summary: Hands entwined, both pairs of eyes couldn't look away: One the color of the coldest-ice that spoke of hidden emotions, the other warm crystal-blue hues that sung out let it go... [F/F paring]
1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer – I own neither FROZEN(Movie) nor Final-Fantasy XIII(Video-Game), if I did then I sure as hell wouldn't be single.]

 **SNOW STORM**

The sounds of gasping, panting heaves and raspy moans filled the hallway that was muffled by the door. A loud thud, a jingle of keys, with the shushing whisper of _'You'll wake my sister, hush_.'

They stormed into the place, a near lust-frenzied hurricane. Slender hands tangled in light-strawberry locks as she urged _her_ solider closer, lips sucking and biting. Strong hands, calloused and firm, lifted the swan-like woman who wrapped her legs around firm-hips. Grinding a wanting-heated core into a toned stomach, artic-eyes half lidded and bowed-lips in a silent plea. The solider ground the snow-woman against the door, groaning at the moans and whines of pure need. Hands yanked harshly, almost savagely, on long hair - and crystal-eyes narrowed.

Attacking, biting and sucking harshly against the fair-skin in possessive marks ( **Mine, she thought. Only mine, no one else's** ) Another hand slipped upwards, caressing against the silk-like dress cold as ice. Shivering, the blonde reached down, holding the heart-shaped face of her lover. Looking into pale-blue eyes that shone with so much warmth - so much _love_ \- it was enough to take Elsa's breath away. Freshly kissed and face flushed, the woman leaned forward and took that teasing lower-lip between her teeth. Letting loose a moan of pure want.

 _'Sweet Etro_!' Arm's toned from years of practicing with a gun-blade, Lightning barely managed to hold onto the younger woman - at least she seemed younger. With her time in crystal stasis, they cou-

No, no, just - **_No_**. Don't even go there, Farron.

By some small miracle, the rebel managed to get to the bed; and with some effort, set them down as gently as she could without harming the Arendellen Queen.

'Goddess, I'm actually making love to a Queen of all people...' she thought with some small amusement, a small smile curling her lips. Before Elsa could ask, Lightning knelt over her. Breath brushing and ghosting over a sensitive neck, she whispered in a heated, raspy tone:

" _I'm going to make you **scream**_."

* * *

[ _ **You leaned back into your comfortable stop, eyes tired from reading this work. You hear a rustle and turn around quickly to spot the perpetrator- Nothing. Save for a fluttering letter that drifted to the ground. Picking it up, you read the cover: 'Author's Note.'**_ ]

Hello, and welcome good sir/madam or whatever title you prefer. I go by many-many- _MANY_ names, but I much rather prefer to be called **The Gentleman With A Cane.** This piece was/is an exercise in whether or not I can actually write that illusive-mysterious thing a majority of writers like to call 'Erotica.'

No, not SMUT. Smut is, from what I understand, is Porn without Plot: just something to 'wack' off too. Erotica, on the other-hand is highly-sexual: but actually has Plot.

Understand? Good, well I'll get going now. Leave a review - If you enjoyed or are interested in this. If not then that's alright. However, if your the type of little shit to throw rotten tomatoes at my door then remember this: I live in a manor, deep in the darkest part of the woods, an my hounds are quite hungry...

 _ **[Signed with a flourish, with an old penmanship that spoke of an ancient rhyme]**_

 _The Gentleman With A Cane_


	2. Chapter 2

**SNOW-STORM - LIGHTNING ARRIVES IN ARENDELLE...**

Most fairy-tales begin with a Princess, who was trapped by an Evil-Witch. Now, this could be for a various number of reasons: The Princess was too beautiful, too innocent, or their family just simply pissed off the wrong person by not inviting them to a birthday-party... or something.

Either way - It's always up to one of two people: The Brave-Knight or the Valiant-Prince. The Knight would be clad in steel from head-to-toe, armor gleaming in the sun as they rode a mighty war-horse. They would not quake in fear or shudder in terror - but meet every challenge head-on. Seeing the Quest through to the end, they would slay the final foe - usually a Dragon - and rescue the Princess. The End.

Or, the Valiant-Prince, with robes of gold and gem-incrusted sword, using nothing more than sheer cunning or wit. They would sneak pass the mighty castle and overcome the Dragon through other means - rather than brute force, they might lull the Dragon to sleep and steal away the Princess rather than risk a arduous battle. Should she be under some spell, the Prince would awake her with the Kiss-of-True-Love, and they would live happily ever after. The End.

However... THIS particular fairy-tale is quite different. Yes, it involves a Princess, and a other-worldly Magic that could only be undone by True-Love. It had Trolls, Ice-Golems, talking-reindeer and even a 'curse.' Yet, instead of a Prince - It was the love between sisters that broke the curse. The Valiant-Prince was a fraud who wanted to rule through a wicked and vile method that led him to ruin. The 'Evil-Witch' was simply a frightened young-woman who wanted nothing more than to be free of her icy-powers. Oh, and did I mention that she and the Princess were siblings? And that the young-woman with her fear was _Queen_?

Now, you must be asking - well what of the Brave-Knight? True, there WAS a someone who fit the mantle... for the Princess. He sacrificed everything to see the young-woman safe: and for that, with the Queen's blessing of course, they were Promised to each other.

But, what of the Queen?

Well, this tale of Queens and Princesses and what-not - has a happier ending for our dear Queen. For you see, a simple Brave-Knight wouldn't do - for all of his bravery he would flee at the sight of the Queen with her Magic. And a mere Prince? For a _Queen_?

No, _neither_ of those would do...

So, it must fall to the _other_ \- The one who is both Knight and Prince, Brave and Valiant. Kind of heart, noble of nature and as courageous as a lion; this individual would possess all the qualities needed to not only balance the dear Queen -

But understand her like _no one else_.

This person - This Knight, who had seen countless battles; This Prince, who has done everything in their power to protect those they hold dear, their loved ones-

They were called by _many_ names, and _many_ titles -

Leader,

Solider,

Rebel,

 _Goddess_.

And _her_ name - was Lightning Farron.

* * *

... The ebb and flow of time is a distorted and often illusionary thing. It lie betwixt realities and memories, of the unseen world and those of possibility. Thousands upon thousands of endless choices and endless possibilities echoed. Shifting from one to the next in a ethereal, watery distorted method -

A weaker person would have been driven completely insane for even a moment in this realm.

A sane one would have been unable to comprehend the images and constant 'what if's.'

A human... a human would normally have no place - no _right_ to exist in this infinite plane.

The audible sigh, that escaped from parted lips echoed throughout the very cosmos it seemed. A lonely silhouette, standing proud and regal, gazed over the land...

If you could even call it _'land_.'

Huge buildings of astral make and in-human design scattered about the entirety. Massive columns that depicted various scenes of the Goddess and towers loomed overhead. They arched, toward the celestial heavens and ever on to even greater heights - unseen by the human eye. Strange objects whirled about the building's - circular and three-dimensional, a feint tick-tock accompanied it's movements as the clock-like creations responded. Some fragments of land scattered about, but they were few and far in between. Surrounding the small-island like realm were waters - Deep and dark, they drag and whirl as a tempest one moment: then a calm gentle lull the next. Un-deciding, ever-changing and unrelenting, a wild aspect of nature that reigned supreme in this world.

Gun-metal hues that leaned towards a near-complete blue, slowly took in the unchanging surroundings - hoping for a break in the silence. Strawberry-blonde locks that were as un-deciding in their nature, for one side was curled and long while the other short and disarrayed; were gently ruffled by the slight breeze. Her brows furrowed and a slight-frown, marred a perfect face that spoke of nobility and near-supernatural beauty-

And for the first time, Lightning had no idea of what to do.

She had long defeated Caius - stopping the distortions of Time and prevented the death of her sister, Serah. With a vow to eternally watch over Etro's Throne, Lightning sealed herself away to prevent any more attempted abuses or usurpers from stealing the Goddess' power. Sending both time-travelers to their respective dimensions, the solider spent the next untold number of years in a celestial version of crystal-stasis.

Now, she was awakened... Freed by some unknown method or reason from the Throne's power. Racing thoughts begun to cloud her head, until a voice resounded from deep within her mind spoke:

' _ **You have served me well, Valkyrie... For your faithful service, noble sacrifice, and unwavering loyalty I offer that which your heart desires: Freedom.**_ '

Her mind once again her own and thoughts free to roam about without fear of reprisal - she was given what many human's throughout their entire existence craved:

A second chance - a fresh start.

Breathing in deep, the young woman paused. For the first time, Lightning had no major goals - Serah was safe and, _possibly_ , long dead (a quiver, a tremble shot through only to be forced down with a loud-internal _'NO_. '). The Throne of Etro was protected once again by the power of the Goddess who commanded the opposing forces of Life and Death. There was no pressure of Fal'Cie or fear of turning into a mindless monstrosity.

The Goddess had given her freedom... but at a costly, devastating price.

Clenching her gloved-hands, she ignored the stabbing sensation of a long-guarded heart. A small growl escaped, before she scoffed at her own foolishness. Bringing up her fist, keen eyes swept over the familiar dark-blue of the Guardian Corps. issue. Her uniform - still intact after all these years (after all these _eons_ ) was just as new as the day Lightning received it. Crisp, clean, and unblemished; her leather-holster a well-worn and gun-blade gleaming with a sheen newly-polished metal. Boots neat and clean were almost like they were brand new. Everything about the outfit she now wore was like a reformed-collection of her past-

Except her.

Her scowl deepened and eyes glinted, she was interrupted from her brooding.

 _ **'Nobel Valkyrie; what troubles you?**_ ' Multi-toned that was matronly and warm, demanding and cold. It belied a power unfathomable to mortal-kind and knowable to only it's owner. Lightning dared not look behind her, lest she be blinded... _again_.

The Goddess was an... _unusual_ being. Depictions ranged from her being a human with supernatural-beauty to an otherworldly being that lied beyond all human comprehension. The first time Lightning witnessed it, it was a singular ray- an ethereal light that dawned from the highest heavens and the brightest planes. When she was still a Valkyrie, the strawberry-hued woman couldn't only feel the Goddess' will and hear Her thoughts much more acutely than now. it was almost an urge to obey to Her demand... or be destroyed.

Lightning was sick of it.

"You know what, don't play games." She snapped, temper flaring and brows lowering. A scowl overcame her features, body tense and muscles twitching in anticipation. "You know **EXACTLY** what's _'troubling'_ me. My whole world, my sister and everything- everyone that I know... _knew_..." She was unable to finish the thought, unable to finish the speech. She was so tired. Tired of fighting, against the Fal'Cie, against Caius, and now against her Fate for the third-time: Although hopeless, against the raging, the dying of the light; Lightning Farron would NOT submit to anyone or anything without a fight.

The flickering of sun-bursts marked the Goddess' reply before even a word was uttered. **_'It was necessary. You know of this, Valkyrie; that if Caius had succeeded then all of Creation would have been enshrouded in unrestrained Chaos. You humans, your kind have but a small shard of Chaos that resides within each and every-one of you._** ' She looked at her champion, at her hunched shoulders and exhausted form. Weary from fighting for untold eons, countless millennia, and ages beyond memory. No mortal should have even come out of it unaltered; let alone still sane. _**'It's what drives you, urges you forward - gives you the ability to defy and surpass yourselves**_.'

"So what's your point?" An arched brow and the weary gaze of the solider drifted towards the Goddess Etro's direction; before remembering themselves and hurriedly adverting their gaze. Lightning scoffed, before pointedly saying, "Why couldn't _you_ deal with Caius? He's human - compared to the Goddess of _Life_ and _Death_ , that's about as easy as flicking an ant into the air."

 _ **'I was needed elsewhere. There was a force stirring amongst the world - a power that was possibly even deadlier than Caius and his machinations. On my own, I could not deal with them both...**_ '

"So, that where I came in, right? 'Warrior-Goddess' and 'savior'..." A slight chuckle, hollow and empty in meaning - it echoed throughout the stillness. If the Goddess had any-bit of humanity within her, she would have shivered at the dead-listless tone.

A long pause, a stretch of silence what seemed like eons. Both Goddess and her champion stood, on the balcony that overlooked nearly all of Valhalla; City of Time and Echo of Memories, Cradle of Life and Shroud of Death. For what seemed like an eternity passed...

But, then again, what is eternity to a Goddess?

 _ **'There is something that I can grant you... For the services that you have preformed, it merits more than just 'Freedom' or even the restoration of your arms and armor...'**_

"There is absolutely nothing else that I could possibly need, except wanting to return to Serah."

 _ **'I... cannot do that, Valkyrie. The flow of Time has just been recently restored to it's proper state. Tampering with it now would bring utter ruin upon the Worlds...'**_ A slight pause, then. _**'But... I CAN give you something - the one thing that has always been denied to you.'**_

Another scoff, and crossing her arms, she asked childishly, "Like what?"

The Goddess, if she could smile, would have done so at that moment. Letting loose some of her power, Lightning felt the stirrings of a familiar tug. one that she hadn't felt in a long time - it dragged her, clawed at her and pulled -

Oh no, -

Not **_again_**.

Before another word was uttered or even crossed her lips, dark tendrils of swirling energy darted out. Grabbing at her arms and legs, Lightning struggled against them - a vain attempt to break free. They wrapped around and coiled about like imperfect serpents; unyielding in their grip. The dark vortex - the very same one that dragged her into Valhalla the first time, she realized - was seemingly stalking and entwining with the surroundings.

Desperate, she took her chances and looked over to the Goddess - only for her breath to hitch.

Skin as dark as flawless ebony, with eyes the color of molten gold; Etro was the personification of beauty, seduction incarnate and supreme elegance. She drifted, no _glided_ , over to where the struggling warrior lay. Half-between worlds the Goddess observed: should she continue to hold on, then her champion would not live for long.

Cupping the Cocoonian's chin, the Goddess gazed into eyes of pure crystal - blazing with such a passion and desire to _live_... It sent a shiver throughout her being. And for one who is not affected easily by mortals, that was saying something.

Drifting closer, bringing perfect lips to a slender lily-white ear, she spoke to ease, _ **'G** ** _o_ now, Lightning... Go and live your life the way you see fit, for as long or as short as it may be... Live, my little darling Claire.' **_ A brief touch of those lips upon a blushing cheek, and Lightning was gone. As quick as her namesake.

Breathing in deeply, Etro urged herself to calm. One of her Valkyries, one of her 'Daughters' had left her world... but she'd be damned if the human left her protection...

* * *

 _ **[The fluttering, slip catches your eye. Finding your lips curl into a smile, you read familiar words: Author's Note.]**_

Dear Reader(s), apparently when I first started this Erotica, I forgot to mention that it would be ONLY Erotica to my Muse. After posting the first tidbit, she proceeded to badger me incessantly until this chapter was finished. Now, apparently, this is the 'Plot' part of the story: One where we find out how Lightning came about Arendelle.

I must admit, I have played some **Final-Fantasy** games ( **VII, X, X-2, and XIII** ) but I NEVER played **Final-Fantasy XIII-2** or **Lightning Returns**. Now before you start your rant, pitchfork-torch grabbing session; allow me to explain? I played and _nearly_ beaten **XIII** (I recently got to Gran Pulse, gorgeous place by the way) when my Xbox-360 crashed due to... well, old age I'd warrant. Now, the game is back with a friend who is across/over to another state/country right now; so unless I have any extra money then it's information by Wiki's for me.

I tried to get Lightning down without her seeming like... well, a bitch. To me, I'd picture her as tired of having to fight constant battles; fed up with 'Dues Ex Machinas' and royally pissed that she sacrificed an untold number of time to protect Etro's Throne. Granted it was necessary, but part of her genuinely believed that once everything was said and done; the Goddess would take her back to Serah and that everyone would be living on Pulse. Unfortunately, Fate is a bitch - and Lightning is her/their favorite punching bag right now.

Valhalla, I went on You-Tube and visited the Wiki's to get perspective. I tried not to be OVERLY descriptive - my largest problem, apparently no-one likes high quality-details anymore. I wanted it to be ethereal and timeless, as amazing as when you first glimpse it. And I wanted it's resident to reflect/be reflected by it. I wanted Etro to be mysterious and come across as matronly. If she came across as 'fan-girling' then **please tell me**.

Now the next will be Elsa's turn; and we'll have a glimpse of Lightning and Elsa interaction. As for this 'ship' (Is that what it's called? Ship?) name, the title was not coincidence - This paring between Elsa and Lightning is dubbed, 'Snow Storm.' Any who agree, they will receive s'mores and hot cocoa (or whatever food/drink of their choice); other's who object may leave constructive criticisms. Object like a childish bunch of animals, I will feed you to my hounds.

 _ **[Signed with a flourish, with an penmanship that spoke of an ancient rhyme]**_

 _The Gentleman With A Cane_

 _ **P.S.**_ My god, there ARE people who actually look into crossovers! It seems like I have another new playground to explore...


End file.
